LOVE AND DESTINY
by Stugael
Summary: • GILA! Kalian komit menjalani rumah tangga layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya tapi selalu membicarakan mantan masing-masing? DUNIA SUDAH GILA! • Ini kisahku dengannya yang dipermainkan oleh takdir dan cinta. Haruskah kami terus melangkah dalam ketidakpastian? Ataukah diam di tempat dan terus terjebak dalam masa lalu?


**SASUKE AND SAKURA**

 **LOVE AND DESTINY**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story Purely Mine © Stugael**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst**

 _• GILA! Kalian komit menjalani rumah tangga layaknya pasangan suami istri pada umumnya tapi selalu membicarakan mantan masing-masing? DUNIA SUDAH GILA! •_

 _Ini kisahku dengannya yang dipermainkan oleh takdir dan cinta. Haruskah kami terus melangkah dalam ketidakpastian? Ataukah diam di tempat dan terus terjebak dalam masa lalu?_

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Pagi ini sesuai rencana keluarga Uchiha yang sudah di putuskan jauh-jauh hari untuk melamar putri tunggal Haruno Kizashi dengan Haruno Mebuki telah tiba. Dengan kecepatan sedang mobil mereka melaju diantara hilir mudik ramainya Tokyo. Sepanjang perjalanan tak banyak terjadi percakapan. Terutama Sasuke. Pemuda yang duduk di samping kemudi itu tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Bahkan sekarang pemuda itu tampak seperti patung, diam dan tak banyak bergerak. Hanya dadanya yang kembang kempis yang menjadi penanda bahwa sosok itu hidup.

Setelah menempuh jarak hampir empat kilometer, akhirnya mobil mereka singgah di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pohon Sakura yang berguguran. Tak ingin buang waktu, mereka segera keluar mobil dan memencet bel rumah.

Seorang wanita paruh baya muncul tak lama kemudian. Mebuki sempat kaget melihat kedatangan mantan bos suaminya bersama istri dan dua putranya dengan pakaian formal. Dalam hati ia bertanya apa gerangan yang membawa Fugaku datang ke rumahnya di saat keluarga mereka sudah tak ada hubungan kerja lagi dengan Uchiha Corp.

Tersadar akan ketidaksopanannya, Mebuki mempersilahkan masuk para tamunya. Kemudian izin membuatkan ocha dan membawa camilan untuk menyuguhi tamunya jamuan sederhananya.

Tak ingin rasa penasaran makin lama bersarang di otaknya, Mebuki segera bertanya "Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi ada perlu apa anda datang kemari, Fugaku-sama? Apakah suami saya meninggalkan masalah di perusahaan?"

Fugaku menggeleng di iringi senyum "Tidak Mebuki-san. Kami kemari karna memiliki keperluan lain"

Melihat kerutan di dahi Mebuki, Fugaku melanjutkan "Bisakah kami bertemu putrimu?"

Beribu pertanyaan kini hinggap di kepalanya. Kenapa lagi dengan putrinya?

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya" dengan ragu Mebuki mulai melangkah menuju kamar putrinya.

Sembari menunggu, tiga dari empat kepala serupa itu memandangi isi rumah keluarga Haruno. Biarpun rumahnya kecil tetapi di dalamnya rapi dan terkesan luas karena penataannya tepat, begitu pikir Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sama seperti sebelumnya, diam. Walau tak di pungkiri matanya juga memerhatikan isi rumah. Terutama foto yang terpajang dalam rumah itu. Sasuke yakin perempuan yang akan dinikahkan dengannya itu orang dengan surai merah muda seperti yang ia lihat di beberapa foto itu. Namun Sasuke juga tak ingin banyak komentar karna pemuda itu tak mengenal sosok itu luar dalamnya.

"ASTAGA SAKURA"

Teriakan dari dalam mengagetkan Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke. Itachi menjadi orang pertama yang sigap menghampiri Mebuki. Di ikuti Fugaku dan Mikoto. Sasuke? Pemuda itu masih tetap dalam diamnya. Tapi matanya kini memandang was-was arah keributan yang terjadi.

"STOP SAKURA! KAU MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI"

Barulah setelah teriakan kedua Mebuki, Sasuke berlari menghampiri mereka. Sasuke penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baasan ada apa?" Itachi panik. Matanya melebar seketika setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Dilihatnya Mebuki sedang menahan tangan Sakura yang memegang gunting.

"Kaasan...lepaskan tanganku! Aku ingin memotong rambutku!" Sakura berontak. Apa salah jika ia ingin memotong rambutnya?

"Sakura stop! Tanganmu berdarah" Itachi tak tinggal diam. Ia segera membantu mebuki mengambil gunting di tangan Sakura. Sesampainya Sasuke, pemuda itu melihat aksi perebutan gunting di tangan Sakura itu. Darimana ia tahu nama Sakura? Oh, jangan lupakan teriakan Mebuki tadi.

Dengan hati-hati Itachi merebut gunting itu agar tak menyakiti dirinya juga Mebuki. Tak bisa dipungkiri tenaga Sakura cukup kuat untuk ukuran gadis dengan tubuh sekecil ini hingga membuatnya gagal merebut gunting itu. Tapi bersyukurnya mereka karna gunting itu terlempar jauh dari Sakura dan mengakhiri keributan.

"Sakura, tunggu sebentar. Kaasan akan mengambil kotak obat" dengan langkah seribu Mebuki keluar kamar Sakura mengambil kotak P3K di dapur.

"Kaasan mau keman~...lho? Tanganku berdarah?" Sakura memperhatikan tangannya yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa tak menyadarinya?

Di sebrangnya Sasuke memandang heran. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura sampai tak sadar tangannya terluka? Memang dagingnya tak sampai terpisah dari tulangnya, tapi bayangkan saja tanganmu tergunting hingga menimbulkan luka sayatan cukup dalam di ibu jari dan telunjukmu? Apa kau masih tak bisa merasakan sakitnya?

"Fugaku-sama?" Sakura baru menyadari ada sosok lain selain ibunya di rumah ini.

"Kasaan sedang di dapur, biar aku panggilkan" Sakura berdiri dari kasurnya berniat menghampiri Mebuki. Namun Mikoto menahannya dan menuntun Sakura kembali duduk di kasurnya.

"Biarkan saja nak, nanti ibumu juga kemari. Sebaiknya kita coba hentikan darah di tanganmu itu" Mikoto tanpa rasa takut menekan luka Sakura bermaksud agar darahnya tak terlalu banyak mengalir.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak habis fikir dibuatnya. Kenapa Sakura membiarkan darahnya terus mengalir hingga mengenai sebagian rambut, sprei, bajunya dan baju Mikoto bahkan lengan kemeja Itachi ikut kena walau sedikit? Mengapa gadis ini tak berfikiran melakukan hal yang ibunya lakukan? Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Apa yang salah dengannya?

Mebuki kembali dengan kotak P3K di tangannya. Ia dibantu Mikoto membersihkan luka Sakura dari darah yang mengering kemudian memberi betadine pada luka gadis itu. Sasuke sempat mendengar rintihan Sakura saat lukanya ditetesi betadine sebelum akhirnya di balut dengan kain kasa. Apa gadis ini baru kembali normal setelah merasakan perihnya betadine bukan karna lukanya yang menganga? Pikirnya.

Mikoto melirik tiga orang terkasihnya "Bisa kalian tunggu di ruang tamu sebentar? Aku dan Mebuki akan membenahi penampilan Sakura dulu" pintanya. Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke kembali ke ruang tamu.

Melihat suami dan anaknya sudah tak ada, Mikoto mengalihkan atensinya pada Sakura "Biar Baasan rapikan rambutmu ya? Setelah itu ganti bajumu.

Sakura mengangguk "Maaf merepotkan"

Mendapat persetujuan, Mikoto mengambil gunting di kotak P3K lalu mulai memangkas rambut Sakura. Mikoto hanya meratakannya dengan rambut yang tadi sudah Sakura potong separuhnya sebatas bahu.

Selama Mikoto merapikan rambut Sakura, Mebuki mencarikan dress untuk putrinya ganti "Setelah Mikoto-sama selesai, kau gantilah bajumu dengan ini" lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Mebuki...bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel sama? Kau seolah menciptakan jarak seratus kilometer denganku. Dan jangan terlalu formal ya?" protes Mikoto. Untuk apa harus seformal itu kalau nantinya mereka akan berbesan.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum terbiasa. Perlahan saja ok?" Mebuki meminta persetujuan dan di iyakan dengan senyum Mikoto.

"Nah Sakura sudah selesai. Ganti bajumu. Baasan tunggu di ruang tamu" Mikoto melenggang pergi meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu berdua.

"Kaasan juga akan kesana. Cepatlah"

"Baik kaasan"

Mikoto dan Mebuki kembali bergabung dengan tiga pria Uchiha di ruang tamu. Hanya selang lima menit Sakura muncul lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Mebuki.

Gadis yang Sasuke lihat tadi dengan rambut kacau, dimana rambutnya terpotong sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi masih panjang terurai kini sudah terlihat lebih baik. Kini rambutnya pendek sebahu dengan poni menyamping ke sisi kiri wajahnya. Sasuke yakin kaasannya yang merapikan, karna dari dulu kaasannya yang selalu memotong rambutnya juga.

"Maaf atas kejadian tadi" Mebuki membungkuk hormat sebagai maafnya. Sungguh ia tak enak hati atas kelakuan putrinya barusan. Fugaku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Jadi apa maksud kedatangan kalian kemari Uchiha-sama?" Sakura mengungkapkan kebingungannya. Jujur saja ia hanya tahu kalau orang-orang di depannya ini mantan bos ayahnya. Dia dan ibunya juga baru bertemu pertama kali dengan mereka. Selebihnya Sakura dan Mebuki hanya tahu dari media.

Seakan baru sadar dari niat awalnya, Fugaku berdehem untuk menghilangkan keheningan "Jadi maksud kami datang kemari, aku ingin melamar Sakura untuk putra bungsuku Sasuke"

Mebuki terkejut. Detik ia mendengar ucapan Fugaku, detik itu juga Mebuki memandang Sakura lalu melirik Sasuke. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Bahkan setelah kejadian tak mengenakan tadi Fugaku melamar putrinya untuk sang putra?

Pergolakan batin juga Sakura alami. Apa yang membuat keluarga konglomerat di depannya ini melamar gadis dari kalangan bawah sepertinya? Sakura merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke. Apalagi perbedaan derajat mereka bagai langit dan bumi. Terlebih lagi ia tak mengenal dekat Sasuke maupun keluarganya. Mereka bagai orang asing bagi Sakura terlepas dari fakta bahwa Ayahnya mantan karyawan di Uchiha Corp.

Tubuh Sakura melemas. Pandangannya mulai kosong. Tanpa sadar matanya menatap Sasuke. Tanpa kata, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa emosi yang menunjukan gadis itu bahagia, sedih, marah atau menolak sekalipun.

Sasuke menyadari sosok di sebrangnya tengah melihat ke arahnya. Iapun juga sedari tadi memerhatikan Sakura. Sasuke meras ada yang lain dari gadis di depannya ini. Sakura memang menatapnya, namun gadis itu seolah tak melihatnya. Pandangannya kosong. Emerald yang seharusnya memancarkan keindahan justru kini redup. Kesedihan jelas terpancar di mata itu. Apa Sakura merasa sedih atas lamarannya ini? Lantas kenapa Sakura tak angkat bicara? Kenapa Sakura tak menolaknya saja? Kenapa Sakura malah diam?

"Anda yakin Fugaku-sama? Bukankah kalian sudah melihat sendiri kondisi putri saya?" Mebuki mencoba memastikan. Ini memang bukan haknya memutuskan. Semua tergantung Sakura selaku orang yang di lamar. Mebuki hanya tak ingin ada penyesalan diantara kedua belah pihak nantinya.

Kerutan muncul di dahi Sakura. Ia merasa tersinggung "Aku tidak gila, jika itu yang Kaasan maksud mengenai kondisiku. Aku tegaskan lagi, aku tidak gila Kaasan" Sakura menatap ibunya marah. Apa yang dipikirkan ibunya? Ia masih waras.

"Aku tetap tak merubah niatku Mebuki-san. Tapi keputusan tergantung pada Sakura. Bagaimana? Apa kau menerima lamaran Sasuke, Sakura?" Fugaku menegaskan niatnya. Ia tak akan goyah hanya dengan masalah sepele saja.

Sakura menatap Fugaku yakin "Aku menerimanya Fugaku-sama" ucapnya.

Mebuki kembali di buat terkejut. Sudah benarkah keputusan yang diambil putrinya ini? "Kau yakin Sakura? Jika kau menerimanya hanya karena emosi sesaatmu, lebih baik batalkan saja. Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Sasuke" Mebuki berbisik.

"Tak ada keraguan di hatiku Kaasan"

"Aku tak keberatan Baasan. Biarkan kami menikah" Sasuke angkat bicara. Jika ia tetap diam, Sasuke yakin perdebatan ibu dan anak itu tak akan selesai.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan Mebuki? Putraku tak keberatan menikahi putrimu" Mikoto memberi senyum keibuan terbaiknya. Ia senang mereka tak mendapat penolakan.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan Sasuke dan Sakura, aku menerimanya. Tapi saya rasa mereka perlu melalui tahap pendekatan agar bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain"

"Tidak perlu baasan. Kita langsung tentukan saja tanggal pernikahannya" putus Sasuke mantap. Baginya tak ada bedanya melakukan pendekatan sebelum atau sesudah menikah.

 **TBC**

Ok, ini fic ke 2 aku. Kalo bnyk kesalahan ksh tau aja. Saran dan masukan kalian sangat membantu

Hope u guys enjoy 'n like my story XOXO

 **Sign,**

 **Stugael**


End file.
